Empty Without Him
by waterlily12
Summary: White has been trying to cope with the fact that she was empty. How long will she have to wait until she could see him again? Will she ever see him again is the better question. Agencyshipping. Oneshot. Mild fluff.


**My first try at agencyshipping. Sorry if it stinks.**

 **And probably the last update I'll be doing for a while, depending on my new schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

White never felt as lonely as she did. Even when there are people around her, she knew that they didn't know her as much as _he_ did.

Just watching how he had been sucked in the Light Stone was heart-wrenching. She tried to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't reach. She had reached out her hands to grab him, hold onto the last strands of connections that he held with him. And it was gone within seconds.

The stone. The stupid stone had the nerve of taking him away.

She couldn't grab it and it escape her grasp, along with him.

White had plummet to the ground and cried her heart out, for she couldn't tell him anything before he disappeared from her life. If only he hadn't pay off his debt… Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If only she had lied that he still had more to pay, then he would have come back. Just like that other time.

 _If only._ White thought solemnly as she stared at her laptop screen, at the work that she had left undone.

She had been working like a workaholic inside an office because she thought that it would take her mind off of reality. The reality of him not being there to support her anymore. That she wouldn't be able to hear his loud chants every morning. That she wouldn't be able to see him and his smiles or his antics.

She blinked when the laptop screen went to sleep due to the lack of activity and she could see her own reflection. She wiped away the tears that was starting to form around her eyes. She then casted a glance at a framed picture sitting afar from her work desk.

It was of her and Black smiling like idiots despite the troubles of that time.

It gave a little smile to her face just seeing the picture, and made her heart warm up before she sigh dejectedly. "Might as well get ready for that fancy party that I got invited to."

It wasn't like she wanted to go in the first place. But the one who invited her was a big sponsor of the BW Agency and who had supported her in the creation of Pokestar Studio - which is running successfully. It would be rude of her to not attend.

Maybe the liveliness will take her mind off of things.

* * *

White might have to rethink of the party taking her minds off of things.

Sure it was grand; the speck-less marble floor, the large windows with velvet curtains, the beautiful chandelier that hung on the ceiling, and more. The people there were dressed formally and chattering happily with each other and getting acquainted.

She herself - in her beautiful white dress - have been swarmed by a few of these movie stars and aristocrats, asking how she manage her successes as the president of the BW agency and if they could get a tour of the Pokestar Studios and whatnots.

There were even a few more that tried to hit on her, which got on her nerves so she moved away, making an excuse of she having to go the restroom.

When she entered the restroom, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back out. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, then slapped her cheeks suddenly. "C'mon White! This isn't the time to sulk!"

She prepped herself up and walked out. Despite all of that though, she still ended up not wanting to socialize so she leaned against the corner of the room, swirling her fruit punch in the wine glass.

She was only snapped out it when she heard a voice.

"Pardon, but are you White Touko?"

"H-huh?" The brunette tore her gaze from the glass and saw a girl, who was staring at her curiously, with two boys flanking her. The trio looked a few years her senior.

"I swear, did we really have to wear this?" The blonde on to the left complained, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt while the raven haired to the right muttered a silent apology to White.

Ignoring them for the moment, her gaze returned to the girl with platinum hair. She was wearing a formal light pink dress and her hair being done in a fancy side ponytail, resting on her shoulder.

It took her a few seconds to process what was happening and managed to stutter out a reply. "Err - Y-Yes! S-sorry. I'm a little out of it."

The other girl smiled. "Quite alright." She then bowed with her hands clasped in front of her. "I'm Platinum Berlitz, daughter of the Berlitz family. The ones behind me are Diamond Lucas and Pearl Saki, my bodyguards." She gestured to the raven haired and blonde boy respectively, both waved in return.

White was gaping like a Magickarp. "Y-you're..." She couldn't believe she was meeting her sponsor face to face so soon!

Platinum smiled in amusement, knowing what the brunette tried to utter but couldn't finish. "Yes, I am your sponsor. And I must admit, I enjoy seeing the work that you have done."

"Um..." White was at a loss for words. "Wha..."

"Missy wanted to see if you're okay." Diamond explained without skipping a beat. "There's a gloomy atmosphere around you."

"Well duh!" Pearl rolled his eyes. "It's kind of obvious since she's the only one in the room that isn't talking with anyone."

"A-ahaha..." White forced a nervous laugh, finally snapping out of it. "S-sorry Lady Platinum! I didn't mean to ruin your party with my dour mood!"

"Platinum is fine." The heiress informed. "And something is on your mind, is it not?"

"I-it's nothing for you to worry about." White assured, waving her hands in front of her.

The Sinnoh trio frowned as they exchange a knowing look.

"You're missing someone, aren't you?" Pearl asked gently, with understanding written over his face.

The brunette flinched and stare at them in astonishment. "W-wha - how did you..."

"That expression of yours." Diamond all but pointed. "It told us all."

White unconscious moved her head to her face.

"Pearl, Missy, and I were like that when we were separated." The raven-haired boy continued. "The three of us had been traveling together for so long and then suddenly, all of us disappear from each other's side. It's... that empty feeling you get when you know you can't be together with your friends."

And she was empty without _him_.

White pursed her lips, trying not let the waterworks enter her eyes. She smiled sorrowfully as she looked at the ground. "Yeah..."

She then told them the story of how she and Black met and all of the adventures that they had together. And then she told them how he was suddenly taken by her side, leaving her with only the memories of him.

"It hurts..." The brunette clasped a hand on her chest as she started to slouch over so as to hide the tears that were falling. "Knowing that... that Black won't be there to support me anymore..."

Platinum exchanged empathetic looks with her companions before gently wrapping her arms around the sadden girl. "There now, I'm sorry to have you to retell it when it only burdens you."

White shook her head. "I-it's fine... I-I f-feel better now that I got it off of my chest..."

The heiress stroked the crying girl's hair. "Don't give up hope. Diamond, Pearl, and I didn't. We knew that we would meet up again and we did. So you shouldn't give up."

"But..." White started, her voice nothing but a whimper. "It's impossible to get him back! He's stuck in that stupid stone and nowhere to be found!"

"That may be the case, but you should believe in your friend more than you are now." Diamond supplied.

At this, white took an intake of breath as she dared to look up.

"Trust that Black will find a way back to you." The Sinnoh native grinned. "After all, the bond you have with him doesn't break that easily, now does it?"

Despite the tears, White could help but laugh. "No. Knowing Black, I bet he's working out a way to come back."

"Then what's there to brawl over about?" Pearl asked, grinning as well. "You and Black are bound to see each other again!"

White wiped her tears as Platinum release her hold, seeing no need to support the brunette anymore. And then for the first time in two years, she smiled sincerely.

"Yeah."

* * *

White was busy ordering everyone to their stations on the stage when it happened. Actors cramming in the last lines; Pokémon being prepared; the camera crew adjusting the shots.

A year passed after the party and White was in a healthier mood than before.

Her renewed spirit has been poured into PokeStudio. She may have not thought about her close friend all this time, but he has always been in the back of her mind.

She was having a discussion about the script when it happened. The door to the theater flung open with a loud _slam,_ which was accompanied by an even louder - "PREEEZZZZ! ARE YOU IN?!"

"What the -" White was startled by the loud volume to register the voice. Her chocolate brown eyes widened upon the sight of a familiar boy with black eyes, and in the same clothes that he had disappeared in.

"B-Black...?" She managed to utter, her voice as shaky as her body when she gaped at him. The corner of her eyes were filled to the brim with tears as the missing boy grinned at her. There were two more teens, younger, stood behind him. If White had looked more carefully, she would have found their appearance to be somewhat similar to hers and Black's. But she didn't notice.

Black cupped his hands around his mouth. "I'M BACK, PREZ!"

A smile curved up on White's lips while the stage crew was shocked to silence by the sudden barge. The brunette took in a deep breath and cupped her mouth in return.

She was going to reach him this time, no matter how far the distance may be.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
